A variety of flame retarded polyethylene compositions (FRPE) for wire insulations are known. These known FRPE wire insulations are typically highly filled and contain brominated diphenyl oxides. Although these known FRPE wire insulations provide a generally adequate means to protect or insulate wires, it has been found that there are many problems associated with their use, as described below.
First, many of the known flame retarded polyethylene compounds that are used in wire insulations extrude with high head pressures and disrupt the conductor centering. This further results in stressed machine parts during the extrusion process.
Second, most of the known flame retarded polyethylene compounds contain brominated diphenyl oxides (BDPO) which, under some conditions, cause the release of undesirable dioxin and furan compounds which are toxic when burned.
Third, many of the known flame retarded polyethylene compounds have extensive insulation faults due to the presence of large filler particles.